Sacanagem ou Putaria
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Gina, Luna e Mimione resolvem fazer um ritual satânico sexual e quebrar umas 87234861 leis da física. Isso somado a altas DORGAS, óbvio, uma conta no RedTube e baús infernais. Estréia do John Queiróz.


**Sacanagem ou Putaria**

**Título original: Verdade ou Desafio(Gareth: Lá vem...)(John: No meu tempo era verdade ou conseqüência... Como as coisas mudaram depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial.)(Vovó: Eu prefiro chamar um femmeslash de "frist fuck", mas..)**

**Autora: Gih Kitsunesspblm(Vovó: Saúde!)(Gareth: Gih Kitshuasjkdfnhjzijd dooooorgas.)(John: "Kitsunesspblm" é o nome cientifico de um rifle russo de alta precisão popularmente conhecido como "balalaiknivodksputnick")**

**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis.** (Gareth: QUÊ? Saúde, filha!) (Vovó: "Ah, doutor! Minha filha nasceu com ****Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis? Ela vai morrer?")**  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Verdade ou Desafio.** (Gareth: PU-TA-RI-A-A-A! –q)**  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.** (Gareth: Com esse joguinho macabro, é óbvio, né?) (Vovó: Jogos Mortais, maluco!)**  
**Ship/Personagens:** Luna/Hermione/Ginny.** (Gareth: Briga de aranha! Suruba peluda!)(John: Luna/Hermione/Ginny/Eu... Agora sim ficou bom! #é atingido pelo rolo de macarrão da Vovó# ) (Vovó: "Colando Vercro 2: As varinhas mágicas do tesão". Q) **  
**Beta:** Muito Obrigada.** (Gareth: A beta se chamava Muito Obrigada? Quem entendeu levanta a mão!) (#Vovó está confusa#)(John: o/! posso ir ao banheiro?)**  
**Avisos:** Femmeslash,jogos,brinquedos.** (Gareth: Incluindo a barra de espaço como brinquedo, já que não está aqui.)(John: Essa fic tem de tudo pra ser boa... Mas tô vendo que vai dar merda... ) (Vovó: Essas ninfetas não sabem mais o que enfiam em seus... )**  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do 1º Festival Trovadoresco de Drabbles em homenagem a senhora magnânima Nanda Malfoy, criado durante o período de negociações do Amigo Oculto, totalmente inédita. As fics criadas nesse festival se transformaram em oneshots.** (Vovó: Um amigo-oculto de fics. PQP, que coisa desnecessária!)**  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.** (Gareth: Bem, vamos ao suplício... #seca uma garrafa de Orloff#)(Vovó: A única violação que ocorre é dedal, já que nenhumas das personagens tem um pênis.)**

**Verdade ou Desafio**

Hermione estava suando frio, ela nunca se arriscava dessa forma.** (Gareth: Tá no meio da guerra e não quer se arriscar? Boa, champz!) (Vovó: Seguro de Vida ati-siririca!)** Sua coragem sempre advinha da lealdade para com seus amigos e ela gostava da diversão uma vez ou outra.** (John: "uma vez ou outra" = "de vez em SEMPRE")(Gareth: Diversão em fic trash só quer dizer uma coisa: ÇÉCSO ÇEUVAGI.) (Vovó: Não, Gareth. Trash não tem diversão.)** O problema era que ela não gostava de se meter**(John: Realmente, ficar só no consolo se metendo é broxante, o legal é brincar em grupo.) (Vovó: A menos que uma delas seja um VANESSÃO, ninguém vai meter nada!)** em idiotices e essa era certamente uma.** (Gareth: Vai continuar fazendo mistério ou vai falar logo, porra?)(John: Eu te avisei! Comer no McDonald's é idiotice, o Subway é muito melhor!)**  
Quando Ginny disse que precisava de uma noite de garotas**(#Gareth substituiu a palavra 'noite' por 'suruba'#)(#Vovó está enchendo um travesseiro com ferraduras para brincar de guerra de travesseiros com elas#)(#John substituiu seu órgão sexual para entrar na brincadeira também#)** por causa do fim do namoro dela e de Harry, Hermione deveria ter sugerido um final de semana tranqüilo em Hogsmeade.** (Gareth: Ah, Hermione, deixa de falsidade e vai domar a tua ruivinha, vai!)(#John está muito ocupado imaginando a cena e babando e não pode responder#)(Vovó: Hãn, finjo que acredito! Até parece que a Mionão não foi consolar(UI) o amigo!) **  
Quando Luna lhe mostrou o livro de feitiços raros de sua mãe, ela deveria ter desconfiado que aquilo explodiria em suas mãos.** (Gareth: Mas que...? Estamos falando sobre uma colada-de-velcro-porra-louca, sobre um livro de macumba ou sobre a crise de identidade da Mimimione? Alguém busque os sedativos, a autora surtou!)(John: Merda, sabia que não era para usar meu estoque todo hoje de manhã...) (Vovó: Elas vão meter um livro velho na v...? #foge#)**  
Quando Harry lhe chamou de canto e pediu que ela**(Gareth: "... abrisse as pernas...")(John: "...e gritasse como uma cadela...")** cuidasse de Ginny,** (Gareth: Cuidar? Hmm...)(John: Cuidasse de Ginny e chamasse ela pra brincar de Ginnycologista.) (#Vovó morreu de rir#)** ela deveria ter dito que não era babá de ninguém e que se ele podia terminar com a ruiva para protegê-la de Voldemort então ele podia vigiá-la para que nada desse errado.** (Gareth: Se eu ler mais um 'quando' que fuja ABSURDAMENTE do enredo, vou vender Fulano para a Pomba-Gira.) (Vovó: Se eu ler mais um 'ruiva' vou matar alguém.)**  
Mas Hermione era a garota boazinha da Grifinória.** (Vovó: "...aquela que fazia um kete nos amigos carentes, que usava suas mãos macias para fazê-los felizes...") (Gareth: "... a escrava sexual, aquela que todos zombavam e que todos já tinham enjoado de comer...")(John: Menos eu... Não sei por quê, mas acho que vou me arrepender de ter dito isso. )** Aquela que todos confiam e pedem ajuda.** (Gareth: Piçicólogah dus póbri. Nossa, Hermione, eu te prezava mais.)(John: Tô confuso... É da Hermione ou da Madre Tereza de Calcutá que ela tá falando? ) (Vovó: #boceja# Algum dos seus 'amigos' já te pediu ajuda no banheiro?)**  
Ginny planejou tudo, foi mais cedo para a sala e arrumou o ambiente,** (Gareth: Cara, a menina joga as coisas de paraquedas pra gente! DO-NADA! Primeiro vem aquele mimimi sobre os riscos, mimimi sobre o livro de macumba, depois aquele mimimi sobre ser o jumento de carga de todo mundo, e agora esse mimimi sobre a arrumação de uma sala X em uma casa X cheia de pessoas X! Vá se foder!)(John: px².ly²-s²=cz²... tem que fazer essa equação pra entender a fic...) (Vovó: A Sala Precisa se arruma sozinha, não? Até Hog é OOc nesta fic!)** criou um lugar todo almofadado rosa, as paredes estavam delicadas,** (Gareth: Alguém está entendendo fezes dessa arrumação?)** todas forradas de papel de parede lilás com nuvens que se mexiam no topo, estas se estendiam por todo o teto, que brilhava, cheio de estrelas e uma fumaça leitosa**(Vovó: Quem foi que jogou porra no teto?)** correndo, num turbilhão de cores e luminosidade.** (Gareth: Mas que...? (2) Ginny, saia dessa vida. Pare de usar dorgas.)(John: AAAAAAAH! Agora eu sei onde foi parar aquele meu contrabando de ópio! Todas as 5 toneladas.)**  
A sala parecia menor. Em seu centro, um tabuleiro triangular descansava,** (Gareth: Agora as putas vão jogar Jumanji na Gaiola das Popozudas enquanto defecam.)(#John está rindo demais para poder responder#)(#Vovó imaginou colegiais japonesas peitudas em volta de um tabuleiro de Banco Imobiliário e morreu#)** em suas pontas três pedras distintas. **(Gareth: #pega as três pedras e as joga na autora#)(John: Xadrez para iniciantes, só tem 3 peças de cada lado.) (Vovó: Dados do sexo.)**A primeira uma lua crescente,** (Gareth: A pedra era uma lua crescente. A pedra era uma lua crescente. A pedra... #abismada#)(Vovó: A pedra era a Lua OU era feita de Lua? Medão.)(John: Pelo menos ela não disse que era uma lua nova, daí seria uma suruba entre dois livros.) **a segunda uma roca de tecelã e a terceira um baú trancado.**(John: Alguém me explica fasfavô?) (Vovó: Entedi tuton. As pedras são muito maleáveis, não? Daqui a pouco aparece uma pedra em forma de lira!)(Gareth: As pedras não tinham FORMAS de lua, de roca ou de baú, mas sim ERAM. Pqp, tá cada dia pior o número de dorgados no fandom.)** Sseu **(Vovó: Opa, ofidioglota!)**padrão intricado revelava a união das três pedras, no meio um globo transparente estava depositado em uma abertura feita de cobre.** (Gareth: Ok. Sua descrição foi extremamente tosca, tornando tudo inimaginável, abraço.)(John: Ctrl+c Ctrl+v na minha ultima fala.) (Vovó: Nem li ó!)**  
Numa das paredes uma enorme mesa cheia de frutas, doces, e bebidas se destacava do resto,** (Gareth: Uma MESA na PAREDE? Putaquepariu, não consigo imaginar! #injeta morfina na aorta# Agora sim, eba!)(John: Uhul! A lei da gravidade foi revogada!) (Vovó: Matrix total, colega! Chamem o Appy pra ver isso aqui!)** pois aquele era um móvel grande, bem trabalhado em carvalho e faia. As pernas grossas sustentavam o enorme peso que estava em cima dela.** (Gareth: Autora, você tem noção que está descrevendo as coisas mais TOSCAS DO MUNDO? 1) Enorme peso? Comida? Sinto lhe informar, mas fail. 2) PRECISA DESCREVER DE QUE MALDITA MADEIRA A PORRA DA MESA É FEITA? 3) Cê queria que uma 'enorme mesa' tivesse pernas finas? Caraleo, não aguento mais! #foge da fic#)(John: Sério, eu desisto, só volto aqui quando a putaria começar. #se tranca no quarto na Vovó e começa a fazer suas oferendas à Lúcifer sacrificando as duas virgens que estavam amarradas e escondidas no armário#)(Vovó: Detalhes desnecessários, fuck.)**  
Ao lado da mesa três grandes baús descansavam lado a lado,** (Gareth: Isso é uma casa ou um armazém?)** tinham as mesmas marcas que o tabuleiro, e pareciam combinar com o tema da sala. Absolutamente magia pura.** (Gareth: Eu chamo de DORGAS.) (Vovó: Eu chamo isso de FALTA DE AÇÃO.)**  
Quando ela chegou, Ginny e Luna já estavam lá, as duas excitadas com **(Gareth: "... a orgia que estava prestes a acontecer...")(John: ORGIA? Perdi alguma coisa? #pega um lenço para limpar o sangue das mãos#)(Vovó: Elas ficaram excitadas com a mesa na parede OU com a porra no teto?)**o jogo **(John: Jogo? AAAAAAH.) **e ansiosas para começar, cada uma segurava uma taça nas mãos, e pelos rostos corados ela tinha certeza de que tinham bebido.** (Gareth: Com a taça a mão, você queria o que, menina? Que elas tivessem feito um 2 girls 1 cup versão 2.0?) (Vovó: Credo, Gareth.)**  
— Aleluia, Mione, nós marcamos às oito, já são dez horas!** (Gareth: Atrasadjééénha...)** — Ginny estendeu uma taça para ela, e antes que pudesse recusar Luna pediu silêncio.** (Vovó: A vírgula pediu silêncio também.)**  
— Faz parte do feitiço, é uma poção para relaxar o corpo**(Gareth: Hmmm...)(John: Relaxa senão não encaixa!) (Vovó: LU-BRI-FI-CAN-TE!)** e sintonizar nossa magia ao tabuleiro, nós estávamos esperando você, não tomamos nossa dose ainda**(Gareth: "... stams nos mantend limpinahs pra vc, corassaum s2" –q)**. — Luna parecia mais séria do que o normal e isso não devia ser bom. — Vamos, vamos.  
As três se colocaram em círculo ao redor do tabuleiro,** (Gareth: SE-COLOCARAM-EM-CÍRCULO. Autora, você LEU o que escreveu?)(John: Três em círculo? Definição de circulo: "figura geométrica de lados INFINITOS", então elas fizeram um triângulo, "figura geométrica de TRÊS lados"!)(Vovó: Ah, John roubou a minha piada!)** Luna explicou que cada pedra se relacionava ao significado do nome delas, uma lua para Luna,** (Gareth: Jura?) (Vovó: Nem foi óbvio!)** uma roca para Ginny, pois Ginevra significava**(Gareth: "... putinha...") (Vovó: "...aquela que geme.")** tecelã e um baú trancado, pois Hermione **(Gareth: "... era virgem...") (Vovó: "... a apertadinha.")**significa aquela que guarda, oculta.** (Gareth: Jura? Imaginei um baú escancarado como a Hermione. Bem mais realista.)(John: Nem tava na cara.)** Cada uma depositou a mão esquerda no globo, e com a direita beberam a poção.** (Gareth: Beberam a poção COM A MÃO? AAAAAAHH, QUE MEDO! #corre em círculos#)(John: Depositou a mão? "seu saldo é de 27 mãos e 3 dedos". Tá vendo meu extrato? Tô rico.)**  
—Veritatum Ocultum!** (Gareth: Tá aí. SEMPRE tem feitiço em latim fail em trashes. Porque não dizer "pronunciaram um feitiço" em vez de dar uma de foda, autora? Vá te catar.)(John: Essa autora ta precisando de um VARAtum no oCUltum.) (Vovó: Latim não é só meter um –UM em tudo, autora!)**  
O globo tremeu **(John: Terremoto mundial! AAAAAAAAH! #corre e se esconde debaixo da cama#)**sob os dedos de Hermione, mas ela se sentiu tão leve que nem quis pensar em mais nada,** (Gareth: Sente o efeito das dorgas...)(John: Também me sinto assim quando cago, leve!) (Vovó: Dorgas + prisão de ventre. Tenso.)** a taça magicamente desapareceu de suas mãos, e ao redor de seu pescoço uma bela jóia verde surgiu com símbolo de seu nome,** (Gareth: Oloco, feitiço super duper master blaster foda, hein? Faltou só acabar com a fome no mundo!) (Vovó: Voldy paga pau para estas aí...)** ela viu colares como o seu nos pescoços das outras, um prata para Luna e um vermelho para Ginny.** (Gareth: É biju.)**  
— Mione, a Luna já me explicou o jogo, você chegou a ler o livro?**(John: A Hermione eu não sei, mas a autora parece não ser muito de ler, não, muito menos Harry Potter.) (Vovó: A autora nunca passou perto da série, fataço.)** — Ginny retirou sua mão do globo e as amigas a seguiram.** (Gareth: Pera: Ela tirou a mão do globo, saiu por aí rodando bolsa e as amigas a seguiram, né? Só isso que eu posso entender, desculpa.)**  
— Sim, pelo que eu entendi funciona como um jogo de verdade ou desafio,** (Gareth: Descobriu pelo nome da fic, danada?)(John: É disso que elas estão brincando? No meu tempo era só rodar uma garrafa no chão e fazer perguntas para quem o bico da garrafa apontasse, se ela não quisesse responder tinha que pagar uma prenda escolhida por quem perguntou. Antigamente as pessoas eram mais felizes... tsc tsc.) **mas não existe a possibilidade de voltar atrás, o feitiço toma conta da parte da verdade e a poção do desafio.** (Gareth: E vocês do sécso.)(John: E eu? Posso tomar conta da câmera? Vocês vão estar muito ocupadas. Afinal de contas, se é pra colocar no RedTube, tem que ficar bem feito.) (Vovó: Já imagino como será a legenda: "Vaginas Mágicas: Desafiando o prazer!") ** Nós não poderemos negar, o feitiço não é proibido pelo ministério, mas é perigoso.** (Gareth: Claro, né? Um feitiço que é quase um Imperius seria fraco?) (Vovó: Luna fazendo escola na arte da siririca!)**  
— Você entendeu bem. O que não está lá é como funciona exatamente.** (Gareth: Oi?)(John: PQP, eu não devia ter fumado aquele baseado... repete por favor, querida?) (Vovó: Q?) **Cada jogadora tem sua vez, se eu começar coloco minha mão esquerda no globo, e desafio uma de vocês, ele vai perguntar verdade ou desafio, você escolhe.** (Gareth: Vai citar as MALDITAS regras de um MALDITO jogo que toda MALDITA pessoa na MALDITA face da terra sabe? Vá se maldizer. –q)(John: Vou na cozinha laricar! Quando a putaria começar, me chama.)** Se você disser verdade, posso fazer a pergunta e mesmo que você não queira responder vai ter de dizer.** (Gareth: Sim, ela VAI CITAR. Morre.) (#Vovó foi comprar camisinhas#)** Se escolher desafio, o globo abre o seu baú, você vai até ele, pega o pergaminho e lê, o que ele disser você vai ser impelida a realizar. Qualquer objeto ou instrumento para realizar o desafio vai aparecer no baú.** (Gareth: Vibradores, chicotinhos, lingeries, Tomando no Cu 5, gogo-boys...)(John: Me chamou?) (Vovó: Jegues também estão na lista?)** Você tem alguma pergunta? — Luna realmente parecia diferente, séria e maliciosa.** (Gareth: Mistura BIZARRA. Mega imaginei o William Bonner Çedussaum sério e sorrindo como uma puta.)(John: PUTA MERDA! Eu ri tanto que quase arrebentei os pontos da minha cirurgia.) (Vovó: Luna multi-uni-polar, caralho!)**  
— Não.  
— Ótimo! Eu começo. — Ginny**(John: "...cologista...")** depositou os dedos no **(Gareth: "... ânus de Luna e deu uma lambidinha...") (Vovó: "...nariz de Luna, que gemeu feito uma cabrita.")**globo, pouco depois ele brilhou. — Eu desafio você Mione.** (Gareth: Eu te desafio a usar uma vírgula.)(John: Eu te desafio a começar a putaria logo. #Aperta o botão REC na câmera# ) (Vovó: Eu te desafio a viver como uma vírgula de trash por um dia. Você vai ver o que é sofrimento de verdade!)**  
— Verdade ou Desafio? — A voz do globo era indefinível, mas de alguma forma, Hermione achou que era de uma mulher jovem.** (Gareth: Era a voz do teu CU. Para de descrever coisas sem a MENOR importância, porra cabeluda!)(John: PQP, essa autora usa mais dorgas do que eu.) (Vovó: Alguém aqui tem uma puta dívida com o traficante...)**  
— Verdade. — Ela não queria se aventurar com o baú, não ainda,** (Gareth: Hmm, danada!)(John: AHHHHH... #aperta pause# ) (Vovó: Aaaah, que pena! –not)** mesmo sabendo que Ginny ia perguntar alguma coisa cabulosa.** (Gareth: MANO. SENTE ISSO. CABULOSA. UAHSUAHSUAHSUAUHS! #riu 3 dias#)(John: Mione mana das quebrada loca! IÔ!) (Vovó: Cabulosa é essa descrição.) **  
— Onde você e o Rony transaram pela primeira vez?** (Vovó: "Na sua cama.")** — Ginny sorriu maldosa ao ver a amiga tentar tampar a boca.** (Gareth: Nossa, a IRMÃ querendo saber sobre a vida ÇEKÇOAOL do IRMÃO. Tem coisa mais nojenta do que isso? #gorfa#)(John: Ela só pode tá querendo uma beiradinha incestuosa.) (#Vovó está apavorada#)**  
— Na beira do lago.** (Gareth: "Fizemos uma orgia com os sereianos. Como eles eram bem dotados! Adoooro!")(John: Caralho! Que mulher não sonha em ter a primeira vez com o namorado na beira do lago? Isso que eu chamo de um piquenique çekçoaol. O problema é se der formiga.) (Vovó: O mais engraçado é que, na hora do vuco-vuco NUNCA aparece ninguém!) **— Hermione estava vermelha, mas preferiu depositar sua mão no globo e desafiar Luna. — Você já ficou com algum cara?** (Gareth: "Não, mas com um animal, já, hihi.")(John: Sempre desconfiei que o Kid Bengala não é humano! )**  
— Sim. — Luna piscou para ela,** (Gareth: O 'sim' dela foi uma piscada. Cara, essa fic é tão DORGADA que eu nem sei o que dizer.) (Vovó: Ela falou com a pálpebra. Que medo.) **afinal de contas, Hermione não perguntou quem. Na sua vez ela decidiu desafiar Ginny.  
— Qual a sua posição favorita com o Harry?** (Gareth: "Adoooro quando o Harry fica de quatro pra mim, aquele cuzinho apertado, delícia..." Táparei.)(John: agora é sério, arrebentei um ponto!) (Vovó: "O Harry ADORA um fio-terra! Ele sempre me pede para enfiar meus dildos nele! Pena que ele nunca quer fazer um troca-troca!")**  
Hermione riu ao ver a ruiva engasgar, bem feito, quem mandou sair perguntando sobre a vida sexual dos outros.  
— De quatro.** (Gareth: Autora, vou te contar uma verdade universal: MULHERES-NÃO-CURTEM-SEXO-ANAL! Só causa dor, elas não têm próstata, anta! Dããã!) (Vovó: Percebam que ela não mencionou quem fica de 4.)(Gareth 2: E outra; o HARRY fica de quatro, como eu predisse, AHSUAHSUHAS!)** — Ginny corou ainda mais quando respondeu e desafiou Luna em vingança.  
—Quantas vezes, com quem e em que posição você já transou?** (Gareth: OLOCO!) (Vovó: Curiosa, não?)** — O sorriso vitorioso sumiu quando Luna apenas trocou as pernas de posição.** (Vovó: Ela tá querendo mostrar a periquita pra geral!) (Gareth: Colocou a esquerda no lugar da direita e começou a andar feito o Curupira. Visões do inferno.)(John: Não consigo parar de rir EUAHEUHAEUAHEUAEUA) **  
— Duas vezes com o Neville, papai e mamãe,** (Gareth: Com o Neville. Sente o desespero da criança.) (Vovó: Ela deu pro Neville. PQP, que desespero por pau.)(John: Isso que eu chamo de família incestuosa! Trocadilho mais fail da todo os tempos! #tenta se matar dando um tiro na mão#)** três vezes com o Colin, em pé,** (Gareth: Colin. SENTE O DESESPERO DA CRIANÇA! (2)) (Vovó: Colin? Por acaso ele meteu a câmera em você?)** duas vezes com o Lino, uma papai e mamãe e a outra de quatro**(Gareth: SENTE O DESESPERO DA CRIANÇA! (3)) (Vovó: Curtindo um Negão, Luna? Huehueheuhheu!)** e toda a semana nos últimos dois anos com a posições são variadas, mas ela adora um meia nove.** (Gareth: Luna confessa-se sapatão chupa-xota.) (Vovó: Briga de arranha entre casas. Sente o desespero! (...))**  
Hermione e Ginny quase morreram**(Gareth: "... de tesão! Luna ficava uma delícia quando fazia aquela cara de putinha-adoro-um-69-gostoso...")**. Como assim? Não só a pequena, maluca e delicada Luna Lovegood tinha transado com mais caras do que elas, mas ainda era uma amante frequente da Parkinson?** (Gareth: Queria o quê, que a Luna fodesse com o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça? Visões do Inferno #2)(John: Queria o quê, que a Luna fodesse com o Argus Filch?) (Vovó: Eu não duvidaria se essa Luna tivesse dado por Hagrid!)**  
— Eu nunca disse que eu era quietinha, todos assumiram isso,** (Gareth: Todos o quê? Assumiram o quê? Onde? Quando? Cadê? Por quê?) (Vovó: Frase confusa!)** eu também não sou louca, se não eu não estaria na Corvinal, mas na Lufa-Lufa. — Ela deu uma pequena risada e desafiou Hermione.** (Gareth: Ao mesmo tempo? Luna é ninja.) (Vovó: Movimentos da Matrix, não questione!)**  
— Desafio. Chega de segredos por uma noite.** (Gareth: ALOOOCA!)(John: Agora vai! #aperta REC de novo#)(Vovó: Vai começar a baixaria!)** — Ao olhar de perto o sorriso de Luna aumentar talvez não tivesse sido a melhor idéia.** (Gareth: Assume, bee, cê tá louca por uma colada de velcro daquelas! Se joga, pintosa!)(John: Uhul, briga de aranha na minha primeira fic! É melhor que eu poderia imaginar.) (#Vovó fugiu#)**  
Hermione se levantou e pegou**(John: "...um consolo de 45cm e duas cabeças...")** o pergaminho de seu baú, ela não queria abri-lo, muito menos ler,** (Gareth: SOCA NO CU ENTÃO, CACETE! AFF.) (Vovó: Dá uma de analfabeta funcional, amica!)** mas a compulsão da poção fez ela abrir os lábios,** (Gareth: FEZ ELA. F-E-Z-E-L-A. TOMAR NO CU.) (Vovó: "Fez ela" é o meu pau no seu cu.)** enquanto seus **(John: "...dedos acariciavam seu clitóris loucamente...")**olhos arregalavam com o conteúdo,** (Gareth: Conteúdo safadão, arregalando o terceiro olho da Mimione!)** sem poder adiar mais, ela começou a ler,** (Gareth: Virgula indevida aqui.)** pausadamente as palavras.** (Vovó: Além de colocar vírgula onde não deve, ela ainda coloca "pausadamente".)**  
_**Se a senhorita Granger tivesse prestado atenção ao ler o livro de sua amiga teria percebido que esse feitiço é muito poderoso, na seção de origem do livro "Feitiços raros da Sra Lovegood" teria visto que este feitiço foi criado por mim, a mãe de Luna pouco antes de morrer.**_(Gareth: Antes de morrer, também vou preparar um feitiço próprio para fornicação homossexual para minha filha. NÃO)(John: Não falei que essa família era incestuosa?)(Vovó: Falta de ter o que fazer.)  
_**O feitiço foi criado para fazer companhia a minha filha,**_ (Gareth: Comoaçim/)(John: Sra Lovegood on drugs.) (Vovó: Srz. Lovegood era safada! Pegava a filha e brincava de ginecologista!)_** ele pode ser jogado com apenas uma pessoa, pois o tabuleiro cria jogadores ou transporta pessoas para que joguem com o mandante.**_ (Vovó: Tipo Jumanji? Medão.)(Gareth: Esse feitiço é PIOR QUE AVADA, VÉI! QISSO, TÁ LOUCO!)(John: AAAAAHH... É tipo Deus, né? Cria os bots igual CS e fica brincando de SimCity.)  
_**Foi assim que minha querida filha começou suas aventuras sexuais aqui em Hogwarts, e passou a trazer para o jogo aqueles que ela não poderia ter, como a Srta. Parkinson.**_ (Gareth: #olha com descrença para Luna#)(Vovó: Comofas?/)  
_**Essa pequena explicação foi apenas para acalmá-la, sua cabeça está me dando dor de cabeça**_(John: Mas eu nem coloquei tudo ainda!) (Vovó:A mulher tá morta e, ainda sim, tem dor de cabeça, fuck.)_** e olhe que eu sou apenas um pedaço de feitiço construído pela Sra. Lovegood. **_(Gareth: Mas ali em cima você dizia ser a mãe da Luna. Fiquei confusa, mas deixei quieto. Agora me vem com essa mudança de personalidade? Vai se foder com uma britadeira.)(John: Feitiço bipolar on drugs! EPIC!) (Vovó: Até o feitiço tem crise de personalidade.)  
_**Muito bem. Dadas as explicações, acredito que a senhorita percebeu que tipo de desafios estão contidos nos baú agora a seu desafio:**_ (Gareth: Não repetirei que dentro do baú haverão vibradores, chicotinhos, lingeries, Tomando no Cu 5, gogo-boys... Epa, repeti.)(John: Nos baú? NOS BAÚ? Concordância mandou um abraço.) (Vovó: Coerência e o meu cérebro mandaram um abraço forte.)  
_**Certa de que minha garotinha atraiu suas amigas para este lugar, seu desafio é satisfazê-la, deve utilizar sua outra amiga e vocês só poderão parar quando seus corpos e mentes estiverem sanados de suas fantasias mais secretas.**_ (Vovó: ... Sério que o sonho delas era colar velcro?)(Gareth: Choquei.)(John: E se uma das fantasias delas for foder o resto da vida sem parar? A brincadeira acaba quando a bateria do feitiço acabar? ) (Vovó: LOL, John!)  
Hermione sentiu seu corpo leve mais uma vez,** (Gareth: Olha as dorgas, Mimione...)** as preocupações deixando seu corpo, o ambiente mudou completamente, o lugar claro agora estava em penumbra, suas roupas sumiram de seu corpo, **(Vovó: Tipo clipe da Lady Gaga?)** podia ver que Ginny e Luna também estavam nuas, o tabuleiro planava calmamente ao lado dos baús, as únicas coisas que restaram na sala, mesmo os colares desapareceram.** (Gareth: QUE-FEITIÇO-FUDEROSO-É-ESSE. Porque a mãe da Luna não usou esse seu poder dárqui dumau 666 from hell numa coisa ÚTIL, PORRA? Fic nonsense, parei de procurar sentido.)(John: Pois é! Ela poderia ter feito uma orgia global eterna com isso! Seríamos muito mais felizes, e os autores trash não teriam tempo pra falar besteiras.) (Vovó: Com tanta coisa pra se fazer ela inventou uma porra de um feitiço que só serve pra fornicar. merda!)**  
Apesar de não ser como uma maldição _Imperius_,** (Gareth: Que ela nunca sentiu pra saber como é...)** **(Vovó: Não, que isso! Transar até a xana rasgar nem é anormal!)**seu corpo não respondia fielmente a seus comandos, de certa forma, ela tinha perdido as inibições construídas durante anos, sua mente estava voltada apenas para seu corpo e na satisfação de desejos que ela nunca tinha dado atenção.** (Gareth: Cara, ninguém notou que ISSO É MACUMBA DA BRABA? Arreda!)(John: Amarra 3 vezes.) (Vovó: Macumba é o nosso departamento, colega, nem vem.)**  
Desejo de trair Rony, desejo de tocar a pele macia de Ginny, desejo de sentir de perto o cheiro dos cabelos**(Gareth: "... da xana...")** de Luna.** (Vovó: Coisa estranha. Acho que vou parar de ripar.)** Desejo de beijar uma garota, desejo de experimentar outras coisas, desejo de sentir-se livre...** (Gareth: Ah, danada! #pega pipoca#)(John: Já passou da metade da fic e agora que ta começando a putaria... ) (Vovó: Sentir-se livre como uma lésbica? (?) Essa frase era pra ser entendida?)**  
Então ela deixou de pensar nas restrições e se aproximou das outras, porque parar? Ninguém nunca ia saber, e ela estava apenas experimentando.** (Vovó: Ah, esse NC não vai começar logo? PQP, que coisa mais desnecessária!)(Gareth: Trepem logo e acabem com essa fic sem sentido nenhum. #estressada#)(John: Na verdade vão ficar sabendo sim, preciso colocar essa no RedTube, não é a toa que tenho uma conta golden máster mega plus.)** Ela se colou atrás de Luna, desejando sentir o cheiro dos cabelos loiros, seu nariz encostou-se a pele branquinha, passou a esfregá-lo gentilmente,** (Vovó: Isso parece um ritual canino: Um cachorro esfregando o nariz no cu do outro!) (Gareth: Esfregar quem?)** suas mãos correram pelas costas, e pararam nas coxas.** (Vovó: Agora é hora de descrever o pântano.)(Gareth: Fon fon! #leva bofetada#)(John: #limpa baba do queixo#)**  
*HG***(Gareth: Entre asteriscos. Plim! QUE-MEDO.) (Vovó: Isso aí é forçar a amizade, colega!)**  
_Luna estava apoiadas nas pernas,_** (Gareth: Seres humanos SEMPRE ESTÃO, não?)(John: Luna é quadrúpede.) (Vovó: Luna sabe flutuar, que tuton.)**_ as duas coxas alinhas,_** (Gareth: Alinhaquê?)(John: Alinhas é um site português que fala sobre dorgas! É sério isso...) (Vovó: Alinhas? Nem sei o que é isso. Será que ela quis dizer 'pernas finas como linhas'?)**_ seu bumbum apoiando nos tornozelos,_** (Vovó: A bunda de Luna é caída. #aponta e ri#) (Gareth: OQUÊÊÊÊÊ...ÊÊÊÊÊ? DEUS, ENCONTREI ALGUÉM MAIS DORGADA QUE A VOVÓ! AAAAAAAAAHH! #foge#)(John: Posição 37 do Kama-Sutra, a mais difícil de todas.) **_os cabelos soltos e os pequenos gemidos quando eu passava as mãos por seu corpo._** (Gareth: Os pequenos gemidos fazem parte da fisionomia da Luna? Só pra saber.)**_ Ginny só observava, seus olhos arregalados, os braços ao redor do corpo, tentando esconder a nudez, ela parecia uma criança assustada._** (Gareth: Ahan, sapatão, senta no vibrador.)(John: Acho que ela está com os braços ao redor do corpo porque não tem ninguém brincando com ela, daí ela tem que se virar sozinha.) (Vovó: Faz sentido, John.)**  
_Empurrei levemente Luna_**(Gareth: "... para o precipício...")(John: ...Para a beirada do cenário de Killer Instinct...")**_, até que ela estivesse encostada em Ginny, e passei meus braços pelas duas, eu acariciei as costas da Gi, até que ela relaxasse, se acostumando com nossos corpos, todos juntos._** (Gareth: Eu te amo! Você me ama! Somos todos uma família feliz! –qq)(John: Sandwich da alegria.) (Vovó: Se tivesse um cara no meio, seria a Dança do maxixe. Ah, perceberam que a Mione tem um baita instinto de lésbica? É ela quem faz tudo nesta porra de NC!)**  
_Pedi que ela se deitasse, seus cabelos de fogo espalhados ao redor de sua cabeça,_** (Gareth: Caralho, vai continuar a descrever O ÓBVIO, VELHO? Vai se foder com um controle remoto!) (Vovó: A não ser que a Gina seja careca, isso é normal, não?)**_ as mãos protegendo os seios, as pernas protegendo seu pequeno tesouro_**(Gareth: O pior eufemismo pra vagina do mundo. Palmas, autora. Clap, clap.)(John: Agora colocaram até o Smeagol na suruba.) (Vovó: Pequeno tesouro só é usado quando falamos de virgens, não de putas que gostam de dar o canequin de couro!)**_. Luna entendeu o que eu fazia, retirou as mãos de Ginny e passou a acariciar de leve os seios_**(Gareth: Os seios X. Temos 3 mulheres na sala, especifique, autora!)(John: Luna Shiva mode: on! Tendo 4 braços ela consegue acariciar as duas, daí não precisa especificar! lol! Luna owna!) **_, sua boca beijando,_** (Vovó: Quem entendeu, levanta a mão!)**_ lambendo e mordendo os mamilos rosados, ajoelhada, ela se abaixava ao lado da ruiva e seus cabelos loiros caíam levemente tampando a visão de seu rosto._** (Gareth: Tá descrevendo o cabelo durante uma ORGIA. Brochei.)(John: Francamente, só tem cabelo? Vocês conhecem depilação?) (Vovó: Mata virgem, mano!)**  
_Eu abri suas pernas, acariciei o baixo ventre, meus dedos embaraçando os pelos ruivos e fartos._** (Gareth: #horrorizada# GINNY TEM UM MATAGAL NA XOTA, SOCOOOOORRO!)(John: Eu me recuso a repetir.) (#Vovó está traumatizada com esta imagem mental#)**_ Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas eu sabia o que mulheres podiam fazer umas com as outras, sabia o que me dava prazer._** (Gareth: Hmm, danada!)(John: Quer uma foice emprestada?) (Vovó: então quer dizer que a Hermione já se masturbava? E ela era a mais inocente, hein!)**  
_Deitei-me no chão, meu rosto tão próximo a sua virilha, beijei-lhe os lábios e com dois dedos procurei seu botão de felicidade,_** (Gareth: MAS QUE PORRA...? AHSUAHSUAHUAHSUAHSA! MANO, VOU MORRER! AHUHUAHSUAHSUAHSU! QUE EUFEMISMOS MAIS... AUAHSUAHUAHSUHAUSH! #morreu#)(John: UEHAUEHAUEHAUEHAUE HAUEHAEUHAEUHA! #limpa as lágrimas#)(Vovó: BOTÃO DA FELICIDADE. #está com pânico da fic#)**_ quando encontrei o montinho sensível,_** (Gareth: SENTE-ISSO. ASIJAIHIAHSIAHSIAHSIAHS! ASHAUHSAUHSAUHSUAH!)(John: Nunca vi ninguém com tanta criatividade pra criar eufemismos toscos.) (Vovó: Não, estes eufemismos não diminuíram o meu nojo pela fic.)**_ passei a massageá-lo levemente, meus lábios umedeceram a região, beijos sugantes,_** (Gareth: Oi?)(John: Sem querer cortar sua onda, mas não foi você que molhou ela, não, e sim ela que te molhou.) (Vovó: Beijos sugantes? Sentido, cadê?)**_ mordidas delicadas, e os gemidos e contorções que o corpo dela faziam estavam me deixando molhada._** (Gareth: Vai chover! #fail)(John: #acredita na piada de Gareth e abre o guarda-chuva#)(Vovó: Pensando bem, se ela meteu os dentes na Gina, vai doer e talvez sair sangue. BDSM à vista!) **  
_Deixei as duas no chão,_** (Gareth: Porque será que essa frase me remeteu a uma Hermione assassina de aluguel e Gina e Luna mortas?)(John: Eu imaginei a Hermione Faixa preta em kung-fu.) **_vi que Luna deitou seu corpo invertido ao de Ginny, para que elas pudessem se dar prazer ao mesmo tempo._** (Vovó: 69, frango assado!)**_ A loira estava guiando com uma voz tão estrangeira a seus modos, rouca e excitada._** (Gareth: Eu só imagino voz rouca como aquele troço estranho, não como excitante, desculpa!)(John: Que porra! Uma hora pra explicar uma posição... era só falar 69, já é auto explicativo.)**_ Eu fui até meu baú,_** (Gareth: EU LI 'CU'. AJSAHSUASHUAHSAHS!)(John: uehauheaUHEUAHE arrebentei mais um ponto!) (Vovó: Baú me faz lembrar cu e o b... deixa pra lá.)**_ e enfiei a mão lá dentro, puxei dois brinquedos que uma vez vi na Internet._** (Gareth: Bruxos mexendo com Internet. Vá se foder com um cadáver.) (Vovó: Gentch, Hog tem 3G! Ó, que mara!)**  
_Um deles, de material gelatinoso, era um pênis duplo,_** (Gareth: De tubarão?) (Vovó: Ela era a mais inocente e agora tá pegando brinquedos. Ah, merda!) **_ não muito grosso, no meio uma pequena caixinha permitia comandar as vibrações,_** (Gareth: No meio do pinto tinha uma caixinha? Bizarro.)(John: Porque o meu não tem? Eu sou aleijado?) (Vovó: O pinto é quadrado! Credo!) **_o outro uma calcinha de tiras com um pênis do lado de fora e outro do lado de dentro._** (Gareth: Olhem o que Mimione anda procurando na Internet, tsk, tsk... #esconde seu saco de brinquedos eróticos#)(Vovó: Hãn? Coisa de louca!)**  
_Luna se separou do corpo de Ginny ao me ver voltar,_** (Gareth: Bipartição?) (Vovó: Relação parasita-hospedeiro, Gareth!)**_ me deitou no chão e empurrou a cabeça dela para minha vagina._** (Gareth: Porque isso me soou tão violento?) (Vovó: Deu uma vaginada na cara dela. LOL!)**_ Senti os lábios hesitantes contra a pele, então ela passou a sugar meu clitóris, mordê-lo devagar, seus dedos escorregarem para a entrada logo abaixo._** (Gareth: "... e o cheiro de bacalhau morto matou Gina. Fim.") (Vovó: Querem batatas?) (John: auehAUHEUHAEAUHEAUHEAUEH.) **  
_E então ela foi afastada, e Luna passava um creme no pênis_**(Gareth: LUNA TEM PÊNIS. AHAUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUHA!)(John: Luna hermafrodita mode: on.) (Vovó: Creme branco? Tirem suas próprias conclusões!)**_ interno da calcinha._** (Gareth: Ah tá, foi mal. HAUSHUAHUSHAHS)(John: Luna hermafrodita mode: off.)**_ Ela passou as alças por minhas pernas, depois levantou meus joelhos, abriu bem para ter espaço e girando o pênis enfiou até o fim._** (Gareth: Essa NC me parece um ritual satânico de quinta categoria. Sério.) (Vovó: O pênis foi para na aorta e Mione morreu. FIM.)**_ Seus dedos passaram mais daquela substancia agora do pênis já estava sem fôlego,_** (Gareth: A 'substancia' estava sem fôlego? Velho, que medo dessa fic.) (Vovó: Não, Gareth! O P~enis de borracha é que estava sem fôlego!)**_ e queria continuar,_** (Gareth: E a 'substancia' queria continuar. QUE MEDO.)(John: Até que se fosse o pênis eu entenderia... depois desses eufemismos toscos!)**_ mas ela apenas me mandou ficar deitada._** (Gareth: A 'substancia' mandou a Mimione ficar deitada. Quem está com medo levante a mão.)(John: \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ ... ) (Vovó:#2 no John.)**  
_Ela pegou o outro brinquedo, e repetiu os gestos até ter enfiado-o em Ginny,_** (Gareth: Autora, que porra é essa de 'enfiado-o'? Vai estudar, capeta!) (Vovó: Conjugar os verbos faz bem!) **_mas ao invés de deitá-la deixou-a sentada._** (Gareth: Gosta de uma ênclise, hein?)**_ Seus dedos mergulharam no pote, mas ao invés de preparar o outro lado do pênis, Luna enfiou os dedos no ânus, e ficou massageando-o por alguns me chamou e pediu que eu entrasse devagar._** (Gareth: Sou só eu que estou achando isso bizarro, inumano e nada excitante?)(John: Por isso que eu digo: "Não é porque o playground fica perto da saída de esgoto que os dois servem pra brincar".)(Vovó: Segundo a descrição, o pênis parece REALMENTE ser da Hermione. MEDO.)**  
_Delicadamente fui entrando,_** (Gareth: Abre essa pooorta, que eu quero entraaar... (8))(John: Abre a porrrrrrrta, Mariquinha!)**_ o creme ajudando a entrar, nossos corpos se ajeitando até que eu estivesse totalmente nela,_** (Gareth: Se fundiram? Medo.)(John: Como assim? A narração é em terceira ou primeira pessoa? Ela fica mudando toda hora, me confunde, não coloca nem uma porra de um travessão, enfiou o travessão no cú também, é, FDP?) (Vovó: O que eu disse? Mione tem um pinto.)**_ exatamente como começamos, então nós mais uma vez nos aproximamos de Ginny e Luna ajeitou a ponta do pênis em sua vagina, aos poucos nós três nos unimos devagar, e eu imprimi um movimento lento. Quando o vibrador foi ligado, eu passei a ir mais rápido, e mais rápido._** (Gareth: SIM, ISSO É UM RITUAL SATÂNICO.)(John: SIM, ISSO É UM TRENZINHO SATÂNICO.) (Vovó: Nem sei o que dizer.)**  
_Aquele creme devia excitar-nos mais ainda, porque estava cada vez mais quente, eu enterrei meu rosto no pescoço de Luna_**(Gareth: COMOFAS? RITUAL, FATO!) (Vovó: Fu-são!)**_ e ela estava beijando Ginny, eu fui ainda mais rápido, nossos corpos se movendo violentamente, então eu não agüentei mais._** (Gareth: Isso está ficando cada vez mais longe de parecer sexo.)(John: Que sadomasoquismo!) (Vovó: Parece uma surra de bunda.)**  
_Nossos corpos suados, embolados no chão,_** (Gareth: RITUAL.) (John: SATÂNICO.) (Vovó: Lombrigas excitadas.)**_ as mãos de Ginny retirando os brinquedos e os jogando para longe. A coberta convocada por Luna e eu segurando-as seus rostos deitados em meus seios,_** (Gareth: Sintam essa frase: "segurando-as seus rostos deitados em meus seios". A autora não lê o que escreve.)(John: A autora não é um ser pensante.) (Vovó: Hermione tem os seios caídos e muito maleáveis!) **_nossas pernas juntas, e nossos corpos saciados._** (Gareth: "... tínhamos acabado de devorar Harry. O gosto do sangue em minha boca, o jeito como Luna mordia, os dentes de Gina cravados na pele dele... Jamais esquecerei esse dia." –qqq) (Vovó: Que medo da Gareth.)**  
Na manhã seguinte a sala precisa estava totalmente normal, cadeiras velhas e armários faziam o cenário,** (Gareth: A palavra certa é 'compunham'.)(John: As palavras certas tendem a correr dessa autora.) (Vovó: A suruba de alguns parágrafos durou a noite toda. Noça de tempo-espaço, oi?)** logo que acordaram as garotas estavam vestidas, dormindo num colchão no chão, eu me levantei e observei seus rostos pacíficos no sono.** (Gareth: DOOORGAS.)(John: Tô indignado, elas deram umazinha só e pediram penico, PQP.) (Vovó: #2 no John.)**  
Elas se levantaram e seguiram para seus salões comunais, elas não precisavam de explicações, nem de declarações,** (Gareth: Cumeu, cabô. Cimpriz açim.)(John: Viva a volta do movimento Hippie.) (Vovó: é meu, é seu, é da comunidade!)** pelo uma vez eu segui meus instintos.** (Gareth: Grawr! –q) (Vovó: Trigresa do tesão, mano!)** Ginny recebeu o carinho que precisava e Luna realizara sua fantasia.** (Gareth: Não, isso NÃO FOI NADA BONITINHO. Foi uma orgia estranha, bizarra e tensa, bjs.)(John: Foi um... Como chama mesmo? Ah, lembrei! RITUAL SATÂNICO. fail.) **  
Quando Rony me perguntou o que nós fizemos, a reposta foi simples.** (Gareth: "Sécço!")(John: "Ritual Satânico" fail.)****(Vovó: "Andando de patinete e cavalgando" Q)**  
— Brincamos de **(Gareth: "... Barbie Princesa da Ilha!" –q)** **(Vovó: "Barbie coveira! Passei a noite inteira cavando com meus dedos!")****(John: "...Barbie Ninfeta Máster! Você tinha que ver, vem com o puteiro da Barbie, os consolos da Barbie e o Ken cafetão.")**Verdade ou Desafio.  
Eu não expliquei, ele também não pediu explicações e todas as vezes que meu corpo pedia eu ia atrás delas, e nós jogávamos.** (Gareth: Nossa, véi, que frase mais "Fui à feira ontem e toda noite como buchada de bode" –qqqq)(John: UEHAUEHAUEHUAHEAU HEAUHEAUHEAUHEAUHE #Arrebentou o terceiro e ultimo ponto#)****(#Vovó está assustada com a trasher interior de Gareth#)** Ginny se casou com Dino anos depois da Guerra, Luna mantinha um relacionamento sério com Pansy, e eu decidi fazer faculdade no mundo trouxa, resolvi ter as experiências que sempre quis.** (Gareth: Hermione, uma bruxa FODA, abandonando a magia. Sentido, morda essa autora.)****(Vovó: Caralho, você é uma bruxa e só quer ser uma pessoa normal? Ah, mas vá se fuder!)**  
Talvez um dia eu volte ao mundo bruxo, talvez não.** (Gareth: E o Kiko?)****(Vovo: E quem se importa? Eu não!) **  
Mas todas aquelas memórias vão ficar em minha mente para sempre, o feitiço que eu achei perigoso apenas me fez liberar todas as tensões, mesmo quando seu efeito passou na manhã seguinte, eu só queria concretizar meus desejos, e agora todos eles estavam realizados e qualquer outro que eu pensasse estaria ok.** (Gareth: HÃÃÃÃ? #Gareth confusa demais pra comentar qualquer outra coisa#)(Vovó: É nessa hora que eu extravaso a minha indignação com o trash; QQQQQQQ?)(John: O que eu perdi? Tava dormindo. #limpa baba no canto do rosto#)**  
Porque eu estava livre! Livre...** (Gareth: Escrava Isaura comprou sua carta de alforria! Lerê, lerê... (8))(John: E graças ao senhor do mal agora nós também estamos livres!)(Vovó: Olha, não querendo ser chata, mas as putas tem território delimitado e pagam taxas alfandegárias ao cafetão, dik.)  
**

**Gareth pegou seu suprimento eterno de Orloff, seu amado Tomando no Cu 5, dois jumentos e se trancou no quarto. Recusa-se a sair de lá.**

**John foi visto pela última vez aos pedaços, no chão de uma boate, depois que suas fãs loucas atacaram-no enquanto fazia sua apresentação de lap dance. **

**Vovó prometeu para si mesma que jamais iria ripar outro femmeslash.  
**


End file.
